walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Decapitations
'Decapitation '''is a recurring theme in [[The Walking Dead|''The Walking Dead]]''. ''It is the removing of the head from the body. Occurrences Comic Series *Dale decapitates a zombie, later discovers that beheading a zombie does not fully kill them. (Issue 3) *Scott Moon was decapitated by the Governor. (The Governor Special) *Many unnamed survivors were decapitated by the Governor, who put their heads into fish tanks. (Comic Series) *Rachel and Susie Greene were decapitated by Thomas Richards. (Issue 15) *Zombified Mike and Terry were decapitated by Michonne. (Issue 19) *Christina and Mike were decapitated by the Governor. (Issue 28) *Eugene Cooney was decapitated by Michonne while in a cage fight. (Issue 31) *One of the Woodburians was decapitated by Michonne. (Issue 39) *Caesar Ramón Martínez's zombified head was decapitated by Gabe. (Issue 43) *James Lee Steagal was decapitated by Michonne. (Issue 45) *Tyreese was decapitated by the Governor after the refusing of his demands by the prison group. (Issue 46) *Michonne decapitates the zombified Gus after he is killed by Andrea. (Issue 49) *Michonne decapitates a few zombies. (Issue 57) *One of the Saviors was decapitated by Michonne. (Issue 97) *One of the Saviors was decapitated by Michonne while in a fight. (Issue 125) *One of the Whisperers was decapitated by Dante. (Issue 132) *Olivia, Josh, Carson, Tammy Rose, Luke, Erin, Ken, Amber, Larry, Oscar, Rosita and Ezekiel were decapitated and their heads were displayed on the spikes by Alpha. (Issue 144) *Negan decapitates Alpha with a knife. (Issue 156) TV Series *Dale decapitates a zombie. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Michonne decapitates a few zombies. (Seed) *Crowley was decapitated by Michonne. (Hounded) *Zombified Mike and Terry were decapitated by Michonne and their heads were put in a fish tank by the Governor. (Walk With Me, Made to Suffer) *Many unnamed survivors were decapitated by the Governor and their heads were put in the fish tanks by Woodburians. *Welles was decapitated by a Woodburian or the Governor and his head was put in a fish tank. (Walk With Me) *Clara intended on feeding Rick Grimes to the severed reanimated head of her husband, Eddie. (30 Days Without An Accident) *The Governor, Caesar Martinez, Pete Dolgen, and Mitch Dolgen encounter decapitated corpses wearing signs labeled "RAPIST" and "LIAR" on a run. (Dead Weight) *Hershel Greene is decapitated by the Governor. (Too Far Gone) *A zombie is decapitated by Abraham Ford. (No Sanctuary) *Daryl Dixon tears the head off of a deteriorating walker and uses it to fend off Officer Licari. (Crossed) *The Wolves attacked Shirewilt Estates, killing and dismembering many of the inhabitants. Numerous heads could be found with the Wolves' signature "W" carved into their foreheads. (What Happened and What's Going On) *Rick and the group decapitate a walker vaguely resembling Gregory and delivers its head to the Satellite Outpost to fool the Saviors. (Not Tomorrow Yet) *A zombified Winslow is decapitated by Rick Grimes. (New Best Friends) *Eugene suggests that Negan launches severed walkers' heads over the Hilltop Colony walls as a scare tactic. (Dead or Alive Or) *Helen is decapitated by Alpha. (Guardians) *P.J. is decapitated by Michonne. (Scars) *Ozzy, Alek, D.J., Adeline, Rodney, Frankie, Tammy Rose, Tara, Enid and Henry were decapitated by Alpha and their heads were displayed on the pikes. (The Calm Before) Fear The Walking Dead *A zombified Geoff was decapitated by Troy and its head was kept in a bird cage. (TEOTWAWKI) *Jeremiah Otto was decapitated by Madison and she presented his head to Qaletaqa Walker. (Children of Wrath) Webisodes *B.J. is decapitated by Kelly. (Parting Shots) Video Game *Lee decapitates a zombie with an axe in the Travelier Motel. (A New Day) *Walter's decomposed body was so fragile, its head fell off, releasing the collar. (Around Every Corner) *The stranger decapitates a zombified Tess and put her head in a bowling bag. (No Time Left) *Michonne decapitates a zombie on the Mobjack. (In Too Deep) *The school survivors decapitated a zombie and put its head on a spike. (Suffer The Children) Novel Series *Elmer K. was decapitated by an unknown survivor. (The Road to Woodbury) *Scott Moon was decapitated by the Governor. (The Road to Woodbury) *Christina and Mike were decapitated by the Governor. (The Fall of the Governor) *Eugene Cooney was decapitated by Michonne while in a cage fight. (The Fall of the Governor) *Gabriel Harris decapitated a zombified Caesar. (The Fall of the Governor) *James Lee Steagal was decapitated by Michonne. (The Fall of the Governor) *Tyreese was decapitated by the Governor. (The Fall of the Governor) Road to Survival *Susan is decapitated by an unnamed survivor. (Training Camp) Category:Themes Category:Decapitated Victims